1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a refrigeration appliance and, more particularly, to a refrigeration appliance including a nozzle for introducing water into an ice maker located within a fresh-food compartment of the refrigeration appliance.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern refrigeration appliances commonly include an automatic ice maker that is operable to make ice without requiring a user to manually fill ice trays. A water hose is installed between a water source and an inlet to the ice maker to deliver fresh water for filling an ice mold within the ice maker. The refrigeration appliance is also commonly provided with a valve to regulate the flow of water being delivered into the ice mold to be frozen into individual ice pieces.
An end of the water hose closest to the ice maker is occasionally subjected to sub-freezing temperatures present within the ice maker. Any residual water at that end of the water hose, if subjected to the sub-freezing temperature for a prolonged period of time, could freeze and interfere with the delivery of water into the ice maker.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a refrigeration appliance equipped with a conduit for delivering water to an ice maker that minimizes the accumulation of frozen water that could potentially interfere with the delivery of water to the ice maker.